


Changes

by DTA2013



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Country & Western, F/F, Romance, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTA2013/pseuds/DTA2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ made her way towards Garcia's office, she was deflated, and she needed to escape, to be somewhere else, away from all this, away from her friends, her family. She needed to find herself again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**As always I do not own criminal minds.**

JJ made her way down into the bullpen her eyes casted over Elle’s desk, “Has he said anything?” she asked.

Morgan sighed slightly “Only that she’s given in her notice, but I get the impression there is more to it” JJ nodded slightly.

JJ knew Elle had more than likely been asked to leave though they all knew Hotch would keep it to himself like so many things. Whereas Gideon showed expression on his face or in his eyes when bad things happened or when a case had been solved and their victims released. But Hotch was stoic his face remind the same, his was one of the hardest profilers to read you never knew what he was thinking or feeling. Although he did show compassion sometimes.

JJ’s heart had been ripped out, one girl dead, the other two girls would never be the same again. Three families ripped apart forever altered. The small town reminded her so much of home, but it never really was home not after her sister died. When she died something in the house died along with her, the only thing that helped JJ get through that was soccer and as they settled on the jet each one of them getting lost in their own thoughts all JJ could do was stare at a picture her two best friends growing up.

It had been a long flight back to DC maybe it felt longer because of how she felt, her heart was heavy, she had done this job for so long, worked with these people for years, she had seen so many things, so many victims and families being ripped apart, but now it was like someone was sat on her chest making it hard to breathe. How many times could they look into the abyss how many times before the cases they worked on destroyed them, each case taking more and more out of them?

Maybe it was because she could relate so well to the victim’s, maybe it was because sometimes she would look at a victim’s body and think that could be her. How many times could she lock herself away in her office before she lost herself?

The files in her office never altered, there always seemed to be so many officers asking for help, how many times she could be happy she made the right call, that the other cases weren’t as important as the other. Though each day she would close the door going through each case file seeing which needed their help and ones that just needed a profile. How long before she made the wrong call.

JJ made her way towards Garcia's office, she was deflated, and she needed to escape, to be somewhere else, away from all this, away from her friends, her family. In truth the team was close they were a family each of them so different but it worked, they worked hard and even played hard when they went to the bar, they would watch on as Morgan danced with nearly every girl in there but yet they knew deep down he wasn’t a player he was like them, blowing off steam after a hard case.

Garcia opened her door but the smile that lit her face soon vanished as she looked into dull blue eyes. “JJ what’s wrong?” The concern evident in her voice. JJ could only give her a half smile she didn’t have it in her to give anything else.

“I.” JJ faltered slightly. “I need to get away Garcia” JJ said softly. The unnatural softness in her voice matched her eyes dull and broken.

They all knew the last case had taken it out of them it had ripped them apart but this in front of Garcia wasn’t just about the case it was something much deeper than that, “How long for?” Garcia couldn’t help asking.

JJ shrugged her shoulders “How much time have I got owing?” JJ asked.

Garcia's eyes went slightly wide. “Like the rest of the team, around six weeks” Garcia said carefully.

“Do you think I could use them all?”

“You want to take all your accrued days together?” Garcia asked carefully.

JJ nodded “Yes, I need to get away Pen”

“Is this because of the last case?” Garcia asked carefully. “Or because of Elle?”

JJ could only manage a half smile but even that was forced. “I just need to get away Pen, there isn’t anything to it.”

JJ sighed slightly, part of her wanted to take a sabbatical from work but she knew her job wouldn’t stay open, her role was highly sort after, everyone wanted to be the face of the FBI, but as she knew not everyone could handle it and right now she was debating if she could handle it anymore, rubbing her face slightly she looked into concerned eyes.

“Don’t look so worried I just need some me time.” JJ finally said with a smile the last thing she wanted to do was burn out which happened a lot with the BAU teams. One team had already gone through 8 agents within 3yrs and yet this team was worked harder than the others. But JJ knew if she didn’t take the time she would burn out.

“Do you have any idea of where you’d like to go?” Garcia asked as she pulled up a webpage.

“Somewhere that doesn’t have cell reception?” she half joked. “Western?”

Garcia looked at her for a moment “You really want that much of a change?” she asked as she pulled up some websites for different states.

“Yes, I don’t want anywhere near city life” JJ mused.

Garcia nodded “Okay so far we have Montana, Wyoming, North Dakota, South Dakota, New Mexico, Texas, and Oklahoma”

“Seriously? Seven states to choose from?” JJ asked as she looked at the websites.

“Unless you include California that would take it to eight” Garcia mused.

JJ sighed “Montana? Or maybe Wyoming.” JJ paused.

“Well you could do both they are only a state across from each other” Garcia said softly.

“See what you can find me in Montana, please and Garcia not a word to anyone about this I need to clear it with Hotch first” Garcia nodded. “Promise me Pen” JJ said firmly.

“I promise kitten” she said softly. “You go and speak to the boss man and I’ll see what I can find you” Garcia said softly which earned her a slight nod


	2. Chapter 2

The dust settled around her as she moved towards the fence, “One day you won’t be so lucky” Tracy said as she made her way over to the gate.

“It’s not a case of being lucky” she mused “It’s a case of not being kicked” Kate mumbled.

“Stop trying to be a smart ass Kate,” Emily said as she walked over. “One wrong move and you're up shit creek, and I thought I said to let the filly out not let him out” Emily sighed “Just do as I ask you next time. Okay” Emily said softly.

“I wasn’t trying to be smart Emily,” Kate said as she hopped over the fence.

“That stallion doesn’t look like a filly to me” Emily said as she carried on walking away.

“Way to piss her off Kate” Tracy said as she made her way over handing her, her Stetson back.

“I didn’t mean to piss her off” Kate said wiping her brow.

“You know how she gets Kate”

“Yeah I know, just wish she weren’t such a hard ass all the time”

“Aunt Emily a hard ass?” Robert asked as he caught the back end of the conversation.

Tracy groaned “Where’s Megan?”

“She’s gone to look in on the foals, Mom”

“Why don’t you go and get changed and help Kate check the fencing” Tracy said softly before turning back to Kate “And while you are doing that I’ll go and talk to my sister, okay” Kate sighed as she nodded. “And Kate leave the stallion from now on. Okay” Tracy warned.

“Do you both not trust me with that horse?” Kate asked.

“You’ve only been here a few months, that stallion on the other hand has been Emily's for the past 10yrs” she paused slightly as she watched Robert run into the farm house. “The last person that tried to rode that horse, was nearly killed a few years ago” she said firmly.

“I thought Emily was” Kates jaw dropped slightly.

“He is used only for breeding purposes only now, so if you like your job, you’ll stay well clear of him and don’t get cocky around Emily” Tracy warned. “Be back before sundown, supper will be on the table” with that Tracy headed back to the house.

“Hey sweetie”

Emily raised her eyebrow slightly “Has Robert gone to help?”

Tracy nodded “You do know she isn’t trying to piss you off on purpose.”

Emily chuckled “I know that, but does she know how to follow orders? You can’t do all this work on your own. I know we have Peter and Adam, but if she’s going to fit in fully I need to know I can trust her with the only things I truly care about” Emily said handing Tracy the mug.

“Worried about the farm” Tracy teased.

“Yeah because a farm can’t be replaced” she teased. “I can’t lose you and I refuse to have Robert put in harm’s way, you and I both know he likes to help out and if she wants”

Tracy placed her finger on Emily's lip to stop her talking. “Enough, firstly I can look after myself. Secondly I would never allow Robert in harm’s way. You think I like it when you walk out this door. We are all that little boy knows Em”

Emily nodded “I know, how’s the filly doing?” changing the subject.

“Seems to be doing better, are you working tonight again?”

Emily shook her head. “Having a few days off,”

* * *

 

JJ made her way back into Garcia's office. “What did he say?”

JJ sighed softly “He said I can take as much time as I need”

Garcia looked at her the only way she could describe her best friend was broken. “So Montana. I’ve found a few good places for you to stay”

JJ shook her head slightly. “Oklahoma”

Garcia turned and looked at her “Seriously?”

JJ nodded “Yep seriously”

Garcia shrugged as she pulled up a new webpage. “You sure this time?”

JJ shrugged “Yes”

Garcia pulled up the state webpages looking at the best holiday areas. JJ leaned over her shoulder. “What’s that place?” she asked.

“It’s a tiny town on one of the back roads, I think” Garcia said as she pulled up some more information. She chuckled slightly “Yep it’s that small it doesn’t even have a hotel or anywhere to let for that matter” she mused.

“What’s it called?”

“Hooker” JJ laughed slightly

“That doesn’t sound good” Garcia pulled up the map of the area “Talk about barren” she mused slightly. “Jayj, there are better towns to go and towns that actually have hotels and other places to let”

JJ nodded “True but looks like somewhere I want to visit”

Garcia looked at her as though she had just grown three heads. “There isn’t anything to see or am I missing something?”

JJ shrugged again. “Anyway thanks I may ring round a few places tomorrow”

“JJ you’ll let me know where you're going right?” Garcia asked just JJ headed out the door. “JJ!” all she got was a wave above her head.

* * *

 

JJ smiled as she got off the phone, she had changed her answering machine message on her works cell phone, before turning it off and leaving it in the draw at the side of her bed, before pulling her personal one out.

‘Hey, sorry I didn’t stick around before Pen, but I just need away from everything right now. I need to find myself again, I look at case files and think that could so easily be me. I need to be able to close my eyes and not see blood everywhere. I need to find my balance again and I can’t do it while I am looking at case files or talking to my friends. I just need to be alone. I will message you when I have arrived but my phone won’t be staying on for long. Please don’t be upset with me or worry about me. This is something I need to do. Love you & stay safe, JJ x’

JJ sat on the edge of the bed as she hit send throwing it to the side as she ran her hand over her face. She spent the rest of the evening packing, she had turned her cell off in case Garcia tried to ring her to either find out where she was going or to talk her out of it. As much as she loved her best friend she was drowning, she was peering into an abyss and if she was honest she couldn’t handle anyone right now.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ made her way to the airport, the knots in her stomach began to tighten. This was the first time she had done anything like this, she in a sense was running away disappearing from everyone she knew, but at the same time something settled inside her. No more worrying about serial killers. No more looking at pictures of young dead girls. No more dealing with the public or reports every day. No more fear that she's made the right call. She handed her boarding pass in at the gate, first class all the way to Oklahoma City, where she had also made arrangements to pick up a rental, she had asked them to leave her a road map if at all possible. Nothing was too much trouble, they even placed a few sites that she may find of interest, local sightseeing spots, info on local history and they also placed a satnav in the car in case she needed it.

The only thing JJ needed to do was relax and think of the places she wanted to visit. She knew she was going to travel to that town which she mentioned to Garcia, but other than that she was just going to go where her heart said. Six weeks to relax, although Hotch had told her if she needed any more time to let him know. Maybe he knew she was on the edge, had he too seen that broken look in her eyes? There again she knew he would have done, some days she hated working with profilers but she was also grateful at the same time. No awkward questions of what was wrong, why she needed so much time off, why she didn't want to tell them where she was going. The reason she didn't say goodbye other than sending Garcia a text before she left. To be cut off from everyone, there was something peaceful about that. Although she had her cell with her, she was going to do her best not to turn it on. Complete alone time.

* * *

 

"Explain it to me again" Emily said as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"The fence is down again on the north side of the property" Kate said.

"I thought you and Robert fixed that last night?" Tracy asked as she placed the cups down.

"She did, fourth time this week it's been down" Adam said as he took his boots off.

"I'll make a trip into town later today and order some knew fencing wire" Emily paused "Or would you rather use wood at least then it shouldn't break as much"

Adam nodded slightly "Sounds better, wire will only last so long. If you order the wood I'll start post knocking" Emily nodded.

"Move the cattle to the south side for the time being" Tracy said taking a seat.

"Aunt Emmy!" Robert shouted as he ran into the kitchen.

Emily cringed slightly. "The reason you're shouting?" Emily asked looking at the young boy.

"The filly, she won't get up and Bella is getting worked up"

They all seemed to stand as they rushed out of the kitchen up to the foaling pen. "Call the vet" Emily said as she carefully made her way into the stable. "Calm down old girl" Emily said softly as she carefully made her way over to the mare. "Whoa girl," Emily smiled slightly, sometimes animals had better instincts than humans.

"You want a halter?" Kate asked as she looked on.

"She's fine" Emily replied softly.

"Vets on his way Aunt Em" Robert said as he carefully made his way to the stable door.

"Can you go and watch out for him for me Robert?" Emily asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah, coming with me Megan?" Robert asked, although he had hold of her hand dragging her out of the barn.

"Is it bad?" Kate asked as she watched Emily stroke the mare keeping her calm.

"Depends, won't know till the vet gets here"

Tracy gave a slight smile. "Em, if it's the same as last time, we need to consider retiring her"

"I know," Emily sighed. "Once the vet gets here I need you to take over Tracy, otherwise I'm going to miss ordering the fencing" Emily said as she looked at her sister.

"Of course," Tracy turned slightly "You guys get back to work, we can take it from here"

Emily patted the mare, "If we can't breed off her Tracy"

"I know. What about letting Robert ride her?"

Emily shook her head, "She hasn't been mounted for years I'd rather put him on chaos then this mare" Emily said.

"You are comparing this mare, to your stallion" Tracy mused.

"Yes. Tell you what, there is a farmers market coming up soon, I'll take him with me and see if he likes any," Emily said with a smile. "But if I do it he has to look after it" Emily said giving Tracy a pointed look.

"I think he's ready for that responsibility" Tracy said with a smile. "I think he could do with his own, as I am sure he will want to help with the cattle this summer" Emily nodded.

"Right you keep her calm, and I'll be back in a few hours."

* * *

 

"What's the deal with her anyway?" Kate asked as they made their way down the yard.

"Her deal?" Adam asked not sure what she was referring to.

"Emily" Kate said with a shrug. "Gibbo comes to help us out and she disappears"

Peter slaps her on the back as they walk up to the cow shed. "You'd do best to stay away from him as well. If we didn't need him" Peter sighed.

"Emily would have had him locked up years ago. But Peter is right stay well clear of him" Adam said as he opened the door to the cow shed.

"Do I dare ask what he did?" Kate asked, now more curious.

"Not our place to say" Adam said although his voice held a slight warning. "And Kate if you push the boss enough she will kick you out just as fast. And then where will you and yours be?" he asked.

"Tracy already told me I'd pissed her off before" Kate said with a slight shrug.

"Do it enough times and you won't see winter here" Peter said as he started to throw some bales down.

* * *

 

JJ did as she said and sent Garcia a message telling her she had arrived safely, although she didn't disclose where she had gone. Although knowing Garcia she'd track her back accounts if she truly wanted to find her. JJ smiled to herself as she made her way to the front desk, giving her id and payment they handed her the car keys to her rental, or small lease since she wasn't sure how long she was staying for and a lease worked out cheaper. She couldn't help the slight groan that left her lips as she looked at the pale blue SUV.

"Better than black" she mused to herself.

* * *

 

Emily made her way into town, "Morning Ste" Emily said as she walked into the shop.

"Morning Ma'am" he replied as he lifted his hat slightly.

"How's it going?"

"You know, plodding along" he smiled "Starting to pick up since I made a new website offering deliveries" he said giving a broad smile.

"That's good news," Emily replied as she handed over a list of supplies she needed for the farm.

"No wire?" he asked as he looked through the list.

"Adam and Peter are going to fence it instead, been an expensive month" Emily mused.

"Same part?" he asked.

"Same area, so at least if it's wooden it will be cheaper and easier to replace" Emily said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am" he tallied up the items before telling her the price. "Delivered?" he asked.

Emily nodded "If you can give me a day for delivery, then Adam can start post knocking"

"Monday is the earliest"

"That's fine Ste," with that Emily left the store. Heading over to the small bar

"How's the new girl doing?" Chris asked. Once Emily had taken seat on one of the stools

Emily shrugged "Be better if she would follow orders" Emily said lightly.

"Causing trouble already, boss?"

Emily laughed "No more than the boys"

"Scotch?" he asked before looking at the time. "Not working tonight?" he asked before pouring her a drink.

"Do you seriously think I'd be in here asking for a drink if I was?" Emily asked with a bemused look on her face.

"No ma'am" Chris smiled "So what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"Just stopped in for a drink, had a few errands to run"

* * *

 

JJ had travelled out of the city and was now on more quite roads, while she had been in town JJ had bought a sleeping bag, the thought of being free, without anything to worry about other than eating, sleeping and being able to get gas. For the first time since leaving home she could drift without a worry.

* * *

 

It was getting late by the time Emily had arrived back at the ranch, she smiled seeing Robert sitting on the fence while Tracy lunged one of the youngsters, she could see the lights on in the outer housing. They were lucky, after Mitch had been killed in Iraq, Emily had offered for Tracy and her nephew to come and live with her, although Tracy wouldn't stay in the main house, instead she took one of the outer buildings. In total the property consisted of five outer buildings which were used for housing, the stable block, which was just off the main drive into the ranch, the cow shed was down near the bottom of the yard backing out onto a field. They had a big paddock for breaking and backing horse's in. but since Emily's accident she hadn't ridden the youngsters, although she did ride the older horses. She sighed slightly they would soon start harvesting the first crop which meant she had to speak to Gibbo again. Her skin crawled at the mention of his name, but for the sake of the farm she had to do it.

"Looking good" Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Robert's small frame. "Hey handsome"

Robert leaned into her solid frame. "Can I ride her Aunty Em?" he asked as he continued to watch Tracy lung her.

"Have you asked your Mom?" Emily asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I did, she told me to ask you"

Emily chuckled slightly. "So I get to be the bad guy?" she mused.

"Or the good guy" Robert said brightly.

"Tracy?" Emily called pulling her attention. "How's she doing?"

Tracy allowed the mare to halt before answering "Really good, she didn't mind the saddle,"

Emily gave a slight nod. "Where's your hat kiddo?" Emily asked

"I can? You mean?" Robert gushed out.

"Go and get your hat" Emily said as she let go of him.

Tracy unclipped the mare for a moment so she was able to talk to Emily without shouting. "Everything okay?"

Emily nodded, "everything is fine, I need to speak to Gibbo" she couldn't help the slight flinch when she said his name.

"Em, you don't need to, we can manage" Tracy said looking at her sadly.

"That's the problem we can't, unless I find us more ranchers" Emily sighed. "It isn't worth upsetting him." Emily said firmly.

"Upsetting him? Are you serious?" Tracy said in a raised voice. "After everything he has done"

Emily glared at her, "I am well aware of that, but it doesn't change the fact that we need him for the harvest" Emily sighed "I don't want him here. I don't want him anywhere near me" she sighed again. "You find someone that can use the baler without injuring themselves" Emily sighed.

"I can always put an advert out?" Tracy said softly as she rested her hand on Emily's arm.

"That's fine for the next harvest but we need one before the end of the month, and if I don't ask him now" Emily cringed.

"Okay, I'll speak to him" Tracy said.

"You'll get a no."

"And I don't trust him around you" Tracy said firmly.

Emily laughed "its fine, but I don't want to have to deal with him next year" Emily said. "How about we both go to the bar together that way"

Tracy laughed, "Anyone would think I was the sheriff" she teased. "I'll ask Kate to watch Robert"

Emily nodded "Let him have a ride of her first" Emily said as Robert came back down to the paddock. "Right handsome, you get off once your mom says, I will go and speak with Kate" Tracy nodded.

* * *

 

JJ stopped at the local bar since it offered food as well, the double doors reminded her so much of the taverns in the old country and western movies, the wooden deck that surrounded the bar seemed almost fitting, everything she had come across in this town was old. It was like stepping back in time, there was more dirt roads than tarmacked roads, street signs if you was lucky. Garcia wasn't joking when she called it barren. Although the jeans and boots even down to the shirt made her fit in, but the second she put her foot through that door she knew she was a stranger, but now she felt like an intruder.


	4. Chapter 4

The bar came to a standstill, each of them falling silent as they looked at the person in the doorway, the door clicked shut behind her, she couldn't help the slight intake of breath and the way she swallowed, it reminded her of the times they would enter a police station, and the local Leos made sure you knew you weren't welcome. She took as step forward with an air of confidence which was slowly disappearing as she walked over to the bar.

"What can I get you?" Chris asked.

"Pint of beer and your food menu?" JJ asked.

Chris nodded, she could hear the slight whispers which were now turning into mumbled conversations. She smiled her thanks before handing the money over for the beer, she pulled the stool up to the bar taking a seat. She looked around as she could feel eyes burning into the back of her, anyone would think they had never had travellers through here.

Emily sighed as she stepped out of the car, "beer and steak?" Emily mused as Tracy shut the car door.

"Sounds good to me, you sure he will be in here tonight?"

"He is always in here." Emily said.

They made their way up the steps, Emily frowned slightly, and the normal hustle and bushel of the bar was silent, only faint mummers could be heard. "This doesn't sound good." Tracy said as she rested her hand on the door. "You didn't arrest Chris did you?" Tracy mused.

Emily shook her head. "Why on earth would I do that, he does the best steaks" with that being said she opened the door.

Eyes fell on the new arrivals, the atmosphere seemed to change. It was as though everyone could relax they smiled and nodded to them both, some lifted their hats in respect as the pair made their way to the bar.

"Good evening ladies" Chris said brightly.

"Everything okay tonight Chris?" Emily asked as she looked around the place.

"As far as I know" he mused. Your usual?" he asked,

"Please, has Gibbo been in yet?" Emily asked, her demeanour changed slightly.

"Should be in later" Chris said giving her a sad smile.

"Bring it over to us when it's ready Chris" Tracy said as she picked up their drinks.

"Evening sheriff" Mike said although he smiled more at Tracy.

"Evening" Emily replied as they made their way to the back end of the bar. "He likes you" Emily said pulling Tracy's attention.

"I know" she sighed slightly.

"Fresh meat in tonight boss" Emily frowned at she looked at over.

"Richard, can you try and not refer to people as fresh meat" Tracy mused.

"It's true, not seen her type before round here. Well we've seen it maybe twice since"

"Her type?" Emily asked as her eyes scanned the bar, "Oh, her type" she mumbled as her eyes fell onto the blonde that was sat at the bar.

"Stop drooling" Tracy said as she dug her knuckle into Emily's side.

"Not often we have talent in here" Emily smirked.

"And if it was one of the boys, you'd be clipping them on the back of the heads and telling them to behave." Tracy said.

Emily couldn't help herself, her eyes scanned her body as she checked her out, she frowned slightly, "She seems a long way from home" Emily said softly.

"We are not taking in ways and stays" Tracy said following her eye line.

"We took in Kate" Emily mused.

"Kate has a kid" Tracy said with a pointed look.

"Adam and Peter don't have kids" Emily said as she glared at her sister.

"Fine, but can you stop looking at her like she is fresh meat" Tracy said as she kicked Emily under the table.

Emily laughed "Okay, okay, not my fault"

"Not your fault that your eyes are fixated on the so called talent?" Tracy mused.

"See now you're saying talent" Emily said through a laugh.

JJ felt the change in the atmosphere in the bar, the noise seemed to pick up light conversation, laughter, the clicking of glassed on the bar. Emily had made her way back over to the bar for some more drinks, she turned looking at the blonde.

"Hi" Emily said pulling her attention, "Can I buy you a drink?" she asked giving a soft smile.

"I'm good thanks" JJ couldn't help her eyes moving up and down her body, although when she saw the two smith and westerns attached to the woman's jeans she swallowed slightly, partly wishing she had her gun with her.

Emily smiled "Well if you fancy some company, I'll be over there with my sister" Emily said as she picked up the drinks.

JJ couldn't help looking after her, her face flushed slightly as she took in the view from behind, she shook her head getting the thoughts out of her mind. "You staying long?" Chris asked as he watched the blonde for a moment.

"Maybe a night or two" JJ mused.

"You have somewhere to stay?" he asked.

JJ furrowed her brow before looking at him "Yes."

"I hope you don't plan on camping. Unless you have family out here?" he asked.

JJ moved slightly in her seat as she looked at him, she hadn't noticed when she came in but as she looked at him and around the bar everyone was armed with guns. "Why do you say that about camping?" she asked.

Chris smiled "We have had a few bears in town of late, and the wolves have been attacking the cattle" he said softly. "And not being funny ma'am but I don't see you carrying a gun" he said kindly.

"Good job I'm not camping then" JJ smiled slightly.

"Well if you need a place to settle down for the night, speak to the sheriff" JJ frowned slightly before looking around again. "Brown hair, offered to buy you a drink" Chris said giving a slight wink.

"Oh." JJ said as her cheeks flushed again. "I'll keep that in mind" she smiled softly as he placed another glass of beer and her food down on the bar. "You don't get many strangers?" JJ asked making small talk.

"Not really, the only strangers we get tend to stay for a while, help through the summer on the farms, unless the sheriff offers them a job" he shrugged slightly "Although not many people can work for her" he said with a smile.

"Not nice to work for?" JJ asked as she looked in the direction of the brunette.

"She's fair" he paused, "She's upfront and not many people like that, she can tell when you're trying to pull a fast one, you get caught on a lie or you don't do as you're asked, you're shown the door" he stated more than said.

"Sounds like my boss" JJ mused slightly.

"Not many people can handle a women telling them what to do." He shrugged.

"I can understand that" JJ said softly.

"Anyway, the names Chris" he said offering his hand to her.

JJ placed her glass down taking the offered hand "JJ"

He gave her a strange look. "Did your parents not like you?" he asked.

"They do, I just prefer it to my full name" she said easily to which he nodded.

The bell on the door chimed again, JJ looked on slightly amused as the bar fell silent again. She looked around to see who had caused everyone to be silent, half of her glad it wasn't just her that had the effect. The guy stood in the doorway as the door closed behind him, he was taller than her, stocky, rough looking, torn clothes and looked as though he hadn't had a bath in months. JJ shivered slightly as she took in the guns that he also carried. He seemed to look at her, he smiled, JJ averted her eyes but not before she noticed the gaps in his teeth. She cringed, a hand rested on her pulling her attention. Emily had already made her way over to the bar, Tracy not far behind her.

He smiled at Emily as Tracy stood behind her, Emily's hand rested on her gun as he spoke. "So nice of you to greet me" he mused.

"I was waiting for you to arrive" Emily said.

"Harvest?" he asked.

"Yes. If you can't do it"

Gibbo cut her off "For you anything" he smiled as he ran his hand down her arm.

Emily swallowed slightly. "I'll send Adam over tomorrow and you can discuss it with him" Emily said as she backed away slightly.

JJ watched them both for a moment, she heard Chris sigh slightly. They use to be close friends and now if Emily had her way he would be locked up for life or in a shallow grave.

Gibbo smiled again as he took the seat near JJ, the smell was enough to turn her stomach, stale beer mixed with cow muck and dirt. He looked her up and down as a sly grin covered his face.

"You okay there little miss" he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Even better if you removed your hand" JJ said although she never looked back up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I have the pacing correct with this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily went to move as soon as she saw him resting his hand on her shoulder; she could see how the blonde had tensed up; much as she would when he was around her.

"Don't Em" Tracy said soft as she placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "We don't need any trouble tonight, and I am sure Chris would have called you over if there was a problem."

"Not exactly the point Tracy" Emily grumbled as she clench her jaw in frustration.

"I know, but you know he would never do anything" Tracy paused slightly "Just relax sweetheart."

Emily raised her eyebrow slightly as she looked at her sister "Seriously? That's what you're going with"

Tracy tilted her head back letting out a sigh. "That is what I am going with. You also know that deep down."

Things use to be so simple; the two were best friends at one point. Now it was as though they were worst enemies. Tracy could tell it hurt Gibbo deeply he would do anything for her. He would have walked over hot coal for her. That is where the problem lied. Long before Tracy had moved into the farm fully, Gibbo had tried it on with her. If Tracy had not of walked in when she had. She imagine what could have happened.

However, he had had one too many in the bar, Emily had driven him home. That is what she got for it. He skin crawled with the thoughts of what could have been, the rumours had not helped, they flew around town quicker than the dust off the roads. The town became to resent him, it had not helped that years ago he was the reason she had come off chaos, which also left her no choice but to not ride him anymore. Although that was not the main reason, he had become dangerous. She struggled to ride the older quieter horses.

"She is half his size if not more," Emily grumbled out.

"And like I said we are not taking in anymore strays" Tracy said as she chuckled slightly.

Gibbo removed his hand as he gave a slight smile "usual and whatever the lady is drinking" he gave JJ a slight wink as he went to sit next to her.

"Thanks, but I already have a drink"

"Nothing wrong with an extra one" JJ's skin crawled as she looked at his smile. It would not have creeped her out that much if his teeth were not black, some missing. In truth, it turned her stomach slightly.

Chris placed a pint down on the bar as he looked between the two. "The lady already has one on tap," he said firmly. "Sorry about that ma'am."

JJ gave a slight smile. "Thank you"

"I've got a spare room here if you want to put your head down for the evening," he said giving her a soft smile. "I promise we aren't all Neanderthals"

JJ chuckled slightly. "I'll be fine but thank you for the offer."

The atmosphere seemed to relax once Gibbo had left, no matter what Emily had said no matter how much she told them the rumours were untrue, the town just would not believe her. To a point, she could understand. The lads she employed had no reason to lie; also, the town knew that they would not have lasted if they had lied. In a way, she was grateful, for a very old fashion town there were somethings that were not old fashioned. They treated women with respect. This had nothing to do with Emily's job. Years ago, she would not be the sheriff; she would not be in the bar unless she was a working girl, or a madam. Although much was like it was just after the war.

"Well the offer stands" he said kindly, the sound of the bell pulled his attention this time. "Sauce with you burger?" he asked placing cutlery on the bar.

"Red please?"

Chris nodded in response before disappearing through the door to the side of the bar; he reappeared moments later placing the plate in front of her.

"Thanks"

JJ eyed up the plate in front of her, it was enough to feed a small family, salad laid next to the toe burger, the smell was enough to make her mouth drool, there was no way she could just pick it up in her hand and eat it, without wearing it all. She suppressed a slight moan, as she tasted the meat; it seemed so much fresher and juicier than what she had at home. Full of flavour. She had not realised how hungry she truly was until she had taken that first bite.

The bell chimed again as he again disappeared into the back, before emerging with two plates full of food. The smell was like nothing she had smelt before. "Everything alright for you?" he asked kindly.

"Best burger I've ever tasted" JJ replied as she dabbed the corners of her mouth.

"Ah you must be a city lady" he mused.

"Why do you say that?"

He shrugged, "City food tastes more like grease."

"True," JJ smiled "So you a city man?"

"No ma'am, dad lived in New York, my mom lived here." He smiled. "Hated the city, no fresh air unless you count fumes off the car as air. Everything just faster paced, rude and the crime rate" he chuckled slightly. "Here is quite, a lot fresher and the meat is a lot fresher" he mused.

"I agree with you on that" taking another bite before she spoke again. "I grew up in a small town like this, although not a" she paused trying to find the correct word.

"Barren" Chris offered.

JJ chuckled as she nodded. "We had tarmac on the roads" she chuckled slightly.

"We do have modern things, but tarmac isn't as kind to the horse's feet, and we don't have a lot of cars around here, it's either tractors or horses"

"I noticed."

"I'll leave you to finish your meal."

* * *

It wasn't much later that JJ had returned to her car, she smiled as she looked up at the stars, the sky was so clear and bright and if she was honest she hadn't seen it like that in years, she placed the car into drive before finding a place to park up for the night. She would have quite happily stayed parked up at the bar, but drunks coming out of the bar changed her mind. Maybe she should have taken Chris's offer; he seemed kind enough but her job had made her less trusting in the kindness of people. Maybe she should have taken his advice and asked the sheriff but even that did not feel right. That had more to-do with the fact that JJ could not keep her eyes off her. Well off her ass to be exact.

She cut the engine before moving to the back she locked the doors before wrapping the sleeping bag around her. It took her back to her teenage years, camping out in the cars of older boy and senior girls, the time when she was carefree and had no fear, the time in her life when she had no clue what people could do to each other. Maybe she was tainted, but as she closed her eyes, the only thing she truly felt was free.

The gunshot woke her as she sat bolt upright, she wiped the mist that had appeared on the window. Again, she heard the shot. She sighed slightly as she remembered what Chris had told her, bears and wolves. She settled back down again.

The SUV shook as though something had collided with it. A hand appeared on the window before a thud followed.


	6. Chapter 6

"The fence is down again Kate said as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"The sooner the wood gets here the better, never known us to go through so much wire," Adam said as he passed over a nice hot mug of coffee.

"Where are the kids?" Kate asked as she took a much need swig.

"Peter has those two watching minions" he shook his head slightly.

"Do you want me to ride out and see if I can fix it?" Kate asked.

"No, the cattle are safe and the light will be fading soon, plus id hate for you to stumble into that bear" he shivered slightly.

"Have you ever had a problem with them before?"

"Not as much as this. I am beginning to wonder if it's the bear pulling the fencing wire down." He said passing Kate her supper.

"Could be, but I doubt a bear would break it so clean" she shrugged slightly. "So are you going to tell Tracy or am I?"

"I suggest not telling either tonight, they've gone to talk to Gibbo so I doubt either will be in a great mood"

"If she hates him that much why ask him for help?"

"Unfortunately we need him, although I did hear Tracy saying they are going to try and find someone for next year. It needs three of us to harvest, myself and Peter can't use the baler."

"Seriously?"

Adam nodded, "That baler is dangerous at the best of times, and this way the farm isn't liable if anything happens"

"So it's more a cost thing than anything?"

He shook his head. "Nothing to do with cost, we have the best equipment around, or best equipment I've even used. Peter has been here longer than me, and according to him they was a tragic accident with it, I never pushed the matter."

"So how long you both been here?"

"Myself just shy of eight year whereas Peter I think came with the farm." He chuckled slightly. "The boss has known him over fifteen years" he smiled slightly. "I wouldn't want to work for anyone else."

"Even though she can be." She paused slightly.

"Abrupt?" He shook his head. "It's nice to know where you stand. Someone that will just say it like it is and not pussy foot around."

Kate nodded as she tucked into her supper. "Thanks." She mumbled as she took the last bite.

Adam smiled, "Tracy left it in the pot for us"

"No I mean thanks for not treating me like an outsider"

Adam laughed, "You never gave us an option" he smirked. "Besides"

The gunshot seemed to echo around the farm as they both rushed out the kitchen door. "What hell?" Adam asked as he saw the spark again.

"Kate saddle the horses" Adam called, just as Peter came rushing outside.

"Was that on our?" he paused as Kate came back down with two horses. "You stay here Kate," he said taking hold of the rains before saddling up.

"See if you can get hold of Tracy" Adam mumbled as another shot vibrated through the farm.

Peters eyes went slightly wide as he heard a scream. "Get Emily as well," he shouted as they both headed off in the direction of the shots.

So far, they had heard four shots, each one sounding like a gunshot, the screams had disappeared into the distance, and they slowed the horses down. The cattle on the south side had been worked up as their hooves pounded the soft ground; the mooing was that of scared animals. Unsettled from the noise. Rushing could be heard as they looked over to the nearby forest.

"If they're in there we won't find them for days," Adam whispered.

"True but at least we will have a starting point" Adam nodded.

The smell of stale cow much wafted their way as the horse nostril's flared. "He really needs to sort that shit out" Peter mumbled.

"Doubt he will, in truth farms gone to shit" Adam mused.

One of the mares started digging at the ground as Peter gathered his rains back up. "You think it's the same?" he asked.

"If we find a body then yes" he shook his head. "Hopefully we won't," he said through a sigh.

"You reckon boss will ask for help?"

Adam nodded "She was thinking of it last time" he said through a shrug. "Let's get back"

Peter frowned slightly. "Hold on" he said firmly. "Isn't this the area in which the fence keeps coming down?

"Give or take a couple of hundred yards" Adam shivered slightly. "Might be nothing to it." He said although his voice seemed to lack the confidence.

"I think we should head ba" His horse whinnied as Peter's horse reared. "Okay maybe not." He mumbled as he tried to calm the mare down.

"You fancy doing a ride around? Check every fence?" Adam asked.

"I think we better." Peter said as he looked around.

Everything seemed peaceful but it was a mask, the air seemed to have a eerier feeling to it, as though they were being watched, the horses seemed to be alert, their footing seemed lighter as though they were trying to mask their foot falls. The only sight was the small mists of clouds with came with every breath. They had fallen silent as they rode around the edge of the farm, their senses on high alert.

Over the years there had been bodies found, they would have looked at hikers that had got themselves lost on the trails only to be taken by the wild game that the wood housed. They had gone down the path of campers, but the victims would have been missed, they would have been reported. However, nothing was reported. Emily had checked with the other towns, but they came up blank.

So far they had four victims, young girls, runaways no doubt, their bodies badly decomposed by the time they had been found. The cause of death was obscured due to the victims being mauled by the wild animals; grateful of a free easy meal.

* * *

JJ froze, again the hand banged against the window of her car. "Please, help!" the mumbled sound came from outside. "Please!" came the voice again.

JJ breathed slowly as the panic seemed to leave her body slightly. The blood smeared on the window as the condensation asked the small hand. Taking a breath to ease her mind, her thoughts were spinning, she had gone away to get away from this and here it was slapping her in the face again. Carefully she opened the window just to double check the girl was alone. It wouldn't be the first time a trap had been played out to capture another victim.

The smell knocked her stomach as she finally opened the door. Dirt, cow muck and she was sure she could smell chicken shit. In addition, JJ would gladly take the cow muck over that smell any day of the week; she couldn't help heaving as she pulled the young girl into her SUV.

Her instinct kicked in as she pulled a spare jumper over the back wrapping it around her cold, wet body. "You're safe," JJ said softly.

"No, not safe, please you got to take us away" the young girl stuttered out.

"Okay," JJ climbed over the seat so she was in the driver's seat she placed her key in the ignition, the only place JJ knew in this town was the bar, there were no signs for the sheriff's office and she doubted anyone would be there. All she knew about the brunette was that she owned a farm and since JJ had passed around six as she came into town.

"How old are you?" JJ asked trying to pull the girls attention, her eyes darted from one side of the seat to the other, the whites of her eyes seemed to have swallowed up her pupils, and she could hear the shuddered breathing as scared eyes fell on hers.

"Six. Seventeen" she said in a rushed breath.

"What's your name?" JJ asked softly.

"No name" she stuttered out as she began to rock back and forth.

"Okay, okay" JJ said keeping her voice calm.

* * *

"That's not good," Adam said as he looked down into a gully.

"You think we can move it?" Peter asked.

"I don't think we should, maybe come back in the light or with Emily" he said. "I think we should head back," he said sadly.

"You know there won't be much left if we leave" he sighed.

Adam nodded. "True but how you know we aren't being watched"

The woods always gave an unnerving feeling at the best of times, taking in what they had stumbled on, the fact that Kate and Robert had been so close to this made them both shudder. The horses were still on edge, they were reluctant to leave the small body, their hearts broke as they backed away to head back to the farm in a hope Emily and Tracy were back.

"Who does that to a baby?" Peter mumbled.

 


	7. Chapter 7

She kept an eye on the young girl as she drove down the dirt track, keeping her speed slow, since she had noticed the deep gullies that ran alongside the road. There was no street lightening only the light from her headlights to guide the way.

"Where are you from?" JJ asked, keeping her voice soft.

"Nowhere." The young girl muttered.

"I can't help you, if you don't talk to me." She said kindly.

"Don't let him get me." The young girl mumbled

"Let who get you?"

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't know. He was so mad."

"Who was?" JJ sighed slightly as she pulled on to the main street which led towards the bar. She just hoped there was someone still around.

The girl rocked back and forth as JJ tried to get more information out of her. But her answers were vague, and not making sense. She had seen this so many times in her job. It reminded her of the last case slightly. A young girl no more than twenty years old, scared, frightened. Broken.

"Will you be okay to stay here?" JJ asked calmly.

"No. don't leave me." The young girl said in a sob as her body shook.

"I am just going to get us some help okay?"

* * *

"Do you want me to wait here, while you head back to get Tracy and Emily?" Peter asked.

"I think we should both head back. Splitting up doesn't sound like a good idea right now." Adam pointed out.

"You sure? I'm not sure I can leave this little one Adam."

Peter nodded. "I know, but we have to, we don't know if someone is around watching us. Those shots sounded like they came from a shotgun. And I for one don't feel like becoming game for someone to hunt.

"Fine, but we come back tonight for it, we are not leaving it out here to the elements." Adam stated.

"We won't, but we need Emily here." Peter said firm, before they began to head back.

"We will check the rest of the fencing once Emily, has been and seen this." Adam said, before the set their horses off at a gallop.

The mud flew through the air, unsettling the herd of cows again, but they didn't care, they were more focused on getting Emily to the site where the baby had been left. They knew the herd would settle down in time, it didn't take them long to reach the gate which would bring them at the top of the farm, they just hoped Emily and Tracy had returned from Gibbo's.

The horses kicked up more dust clouds as the cantered down the driveway to the farm house. "Is the boss back?" Adam asked as Kate met them outside.

"Yes, both aren't happy so," Adam rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Could you go saddle up Tracy's and the boss's horses up for me please." Peter asked as he dismounted.

"Is everything okay?" Kate asked casting a glance at Adam.

"Not really, we need you to stop here and keep an eye on Robert please." He paused. "Go saddle them up before they come back out." Adam said firmly.

With that Kate headed towards the barn, even though they never treated her like an outsider they couldn't help feeling she knew something about it. That she was here because of it. The gunshots didn't seem to unsettle her too much. She seemed to have a way of getting under Emily's skin as though she was seeing what would make her snap.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked as she started to put her boots on, the gun belt fastened tightly on her waist.

"Could you have mistaken it for a real baby?" Tracy asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"No ma'am, it looked real to me boss, just looks like it's been dump on the edge." Peter said sadly. "Who does that to a baby boss?"

Emily gave him a sad smile. "Someone that is totally sick, unless it was a still born. Then." Emily paused as Tracy wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Come on, we can't leave a baby out there for the animals." She hung back slightly. "You okay sweetheart?" she asked as she rested her hand on Emily's back.

"I will be." She paused for a moment. "We deal with this first and then, maybe we will talk about the other." Tracy nodded knowing she may not get the full truth out of Emily. She had gone and seen Gibbo alone, leaving her outside with the car.

"Whenever you're ready." She said softly before opening the door.

"Kate can you radio into my office and get the deputy out here. Once I know what we are dealing with I'll send Adam back to meet him."

"Sure thing boss." Kate said easily.

* * *

JJ tried the door to the bar in a hope it would be still open, she could only just see the low glow of lighting. But it was closed, her hand reached for the bell, she stopped for a moment, just what was she meant to say to him? She wasn't even sure where the sheriff office was, or she'd just head there.

* * *

"Do you think it could be the same thing as before boss?" Adam asked as he rode beside her.

"I doubt it, but at the same time I am not going to rule it out. My only concern now is, if this baby is a new born, where's it mother." Emily said firmly.

"You think a mother could do something like that. Leave a baby?" Peter said as him and Tracy caught them up.

"You never know how you're going to react once you've given birth." Tracy paused slightly. "Let's try and not jump to any conclusions until we've had a proper look."

Adam gave a swift nod. "Not that much further" He said.

Emily pulled her horse up allowing Peter to grab the rains, it still hurt getting off the horse for Emily, but she would never admit it. Riding also gave her an unease these days.

"The ground hasn't been disturbed" Emily said as she looked around. "You sure the baby was around here?"

"I'm sure boss, not hundred yards from where the fence keeps being pulled down.

"Is that smell coming from his farm?" Tracy asked as she started to breathe through her mouth.

"Yep, been getting worse over the last few months. He doesn't seem to be interested in it anymore." Adam pause. "The ranch is getting so run down these days. I wouldn't be surprised if he had to foreclose in all honesty."

Emily walked the length of the field, "I can't see anything, there's nothing here aside from a broken fence" she mused slightly.

"Honest boss, we wouldn't lie, there was a baby." Adam said looking at her but backing away slightly.

"We would have picked it up and brought it back to the house but we knew you'd need to see where it was." Peter said firmly.

Emily pulled out her flash light hoping she could see in the dense over growth. "Oh god." Emily whispered as she placed her hand over her mouth. "Coyotes"

"Want me to fire?" Peter asked.

"It's a pack, we will come back at first light. Nothing we can do now." Emily said.

If it was just one coyote Emily wouldn't have thought twice, but it was a pack of coyotes, if they felt threatened even for a second no matter how much gun fire there was, the odds weren't in their favour. They could spook the horses leaving them to try and run away on foot. It was just too dangerous.


End file.
